


Vacation Undisturbed

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Olive Oil, Polyamory, Referee Whistle, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unicorn Toy, Vacation, airbnb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: All Steve, Darcy, and Pietro want is to vacation undisturbed. It doesn't quite work out the way they hoped.





	Vacation Undisturbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted, Referee whistle, Unicorn toy, Olive oil.

Darcy woke to the sound of a whistle from outside. 

She groaned and shifted, shrugging Steve off her back. He rolled over, pulling all of the covers with him. Pietro crowded in against her other side as a result, nestling his head against her chest and looping his leg around both of hers.

Two more blasts sounded from the whistle, and Darcy reached over to tug the covers back from Steve, but was mostly unsuccessful. Pietro started kissing her neck in the meantime, so she gave up. The covers would be gone soon if he kept at it, anyway.

" _ Darcy _ ," Pietro murmured against her skin, working his hand up under the shirt she'd stolen off of Steve the night before, after... after they arrived.

The gasp she let out as he moved his mouth over her collar bone roused Steve and his morning wood, and both pressed against her back.

"Guys," Darcy whimpered. "I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of little kids outside in that field next door having soccer practice or something, so we really need to keep it dow— _ oooh _ !"

AirBnb had seemed like the best, most private option for their vacation. "Huge bed in the master bedroom!" the ad had promised. And it did look like a huge bed in the pictures... but that was just because it was a tiny bedroom. 

"'Master' my ass," Darcy scoffed.

"And what's with the stuffed unicorn in the middle of the bed?" Pietro asked, sounding weirded out.

"Who cares?" Steve said, tossing the unicorn into the closet. "We're here. Nobody's looking over our shoulder or catcalling." He made eye contact with each of them in turn. "We're alone."

"Alone" had seemed enough until the next morning. 

Darcy could live with the miniscule "master" bathroom, the queen size bed that barely contained herself and her superheroes, even the fact that there was no olive oil in the kitchen for Piet to make dinner with.

But scar six year olds with her sex noises she would  _ not _ .

Steve and Pietro were not making staying quiet easy.

They seemed determined to map her body with hands and mouths while she panted between them, biting her lip over anything louder than a low moan. It got considerably more difficult when Steve slipped his fingers across her clit and Pietro began plucking at her nipples.

"You're both terrible people," she groaned out when Steve replaced his fingers with his mouth.

"You love it," Pietro reminded her before following Steve's example and pulling a stiff peak between his lips.

"Oh god, I do," Darcy admitted, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Steve's hair.

Keeping quiet was a difficult task, but the occasional sound of the whistle from the soccer field outside was a good reminder. Darcy twitched every time she heard it, which made Steve laugh, both when he was between her thighs and later when he'd pulled her into his lap and they were sharing attempts to suck Pietro off.

Darcy knew she wasn't being at all quiet when they heard someone knock on the door. Steve was cleaning up and Pietro was rocking slowly into her, determined to give her one last orgasm—and she was close.

"It's fine; I'll get it," Steve said, pulling on some of Pietro's athletic pants.

"Mmmmn," Darcy replied.

Pietro managed to tip Darcy over the edge and was twitching into her himself when Steve returned.

"Okay," he said, tugging Darcy over to spoon her between them again. "Next time we'll take Tony's offer to stay at his vacation house on the private island."

"Who was it?" Pietro wanted to know. 

Steve smiled. "Let's just say Darcy was right and leave it at that."

**Author's Note:**

> Because it would have ruined the mood to say, "it was local police checking to make sure we were okay."
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170277712743/vacation-undisturbed)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
